One of the most complicated and often confusing procedures for scanner/scales is the calibration process. Today, users are asked to place specific weights on the scale top plate in a very specific order, and those weights must be placed in very specific locations on the scale top plate. For example, the scanner may tell the user to place a five-pound weight on the top plate. By reading the user guide, the user will find that the weight needs to be placed in the center of the top plate. Then the user is instructed to add a ten-pound weight to the scale top plate. An experienced user will know to stack the five-pound weight on the ten-pound weight, and place them in the center. This process continues with varying increments of weight, added in at specific locations and in a specific order. Additionally, between each step, the user must confirm they have done the required step by pressing the scale zero button. All of this leaves a lot of room for error.